1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a lockable notebook stand for locking a notebook computer in position for burglarproof use.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are widely used in people's life because they are thin, small and light so allow people to carry and use notebook computers everywhere. However, being highly portable also means notebooks are easily stolen.
To prevent theft, notebook computer locks are provided for locking notebook computers to an immobile facility. A conventional notebook computer lock comprises a body and a cable. The body is mounted securely in a notebook computer and the body has locking components mounted therein. The cable has two ends, one end is connected securely to the body and then locked by the locking components of the body, the other end is looped around an immobile facility such as a desk, wall, or the like. Therefore, the notebook computer is secured to the immobile facility to provide burglarproofing.
However, since the conventional notebook computer lock is mounted in the notebook computer, the notebook computer must be redesigned to have enough space to mount the body therein, and raising a volume of the notebook computer. Moreover, unauthorized persons can still break and detach the body from the notebook computer and steal the notebook computer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lockable notebook stand for a notebook computer to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.